Electronic books, or e-books, are text and image-based publications in digital form produced on, published by, and readable on computers or other electronic devices. E-books are often read on dedicated hardware devices, such as e-book readers or e-book devices. Personal computers, mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, and other suitable devices may also be used for reading e-books.
Readers of printed books, magazines, newspapers, or other print material are accustomed to the practice of sharing or loaning such reading material to their friends, family, and colleagues. Many e-readers and other electronic devices are not configured to or capable of easily allowing a user to share his or her electronic documents with other electronic device users. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving users' ability to share electronic document content with other electronic device users.